L'Espoir fait vivre
by blackonii
Summary: Hermione retourne à Poudlard pour sa septième année, ainsi qu'un certain Serpentard... Des lettres mystérieuses, une nouvelle élève énigmatique, un gigantesque malheur dont seule Hermione s'en souvient; Poudlard est chamboulé. Malgré les grands drames qui surviennent dans ce prestigieux collège, un puissant Amour apparaît, qui les sauvera tous. DM/HG.
1. 01

**Chers lecteurs accro à Harry Potter et à Dramione. **

**Bienvenue, bienvenue dans mon antre ! *applaudissements***

**Oh, ça me touche, mais revenons à nos détraqueurs. **

**Je suis depuis plus d'un an une fan d'Harry Potter (j'ai lu les livres, bah oui) et surtout de Dramione. **

**Pendant les vacances d'été, j'ai erré sur Google, assoiffée de Dramione. Droguée, j'étais, je suis et je serais (Oui je sais ça na pas de sens. Oui, ne me criez pas dessus, bande de Moldus va !).**

**J'en ai lu plus d'une. Et si vous en voulez, n'hésitez pas à me le demander en PM. **

**J'envisage d'écrire plusieurs fictions Dramione. Une par une, attention, je ne suis pas un Robot Magique (Nouveau nom pour les robots du Monde Magique ! Cool, non ? Même si je doute fort qu'il en existe…).**

**J'ai une vie vous savez… **

**En faite, non, c'est juste que moi aussi j'aime les lire les fanfic' comme vous les gens…. Tno Tno *secoue la tête négativement*. **

**Donc, pour résumer, je compte devenir une auteure de Dramione ! *Applaudissements* **

**Merci ! Merci !**

**Bon, j'ai plusieurs idées, et plusieurs contextes…**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai un projet bien précis, cher petites crêpes. **

**Je compte faire de longue Dramione. De 30 chapitres à plus… **

**J'essayerai de faire de longs chapitres également, mais je ne promets rien. Et j'essayerai de vous tenir en halène toute l'histoire. Même si je sais que j'y arriverai pas… *Bouuuuuuu*.**

**Arrêtez, vous me complexez les Crêpes à la Marmelade ! **

**Bref, je suis également en pleine écriture d'une Dramione sur un autre site, si vous vous voulez la connaître, dîtes-le moi en PM. **

**J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire. Et que ce chapitre vous abreuvera jusqu'au prochain. **

**Je sais comment c'est difficile de rester en vie sans Dramione, Aie Aie… **

**Par les chaussettes : ****roses avec des petits hippogriffes bleue et des petit cœur noir et une lune verte avec des motifs de poulet dessus**** : de Merlin !**

**Assez parlez ! Assez parlez ! On se retrouve en bas, Poudlariens !**

Hermione contemplait Poudlard en toute sa splendeur. Après l'affreux combat qu'avait eu lieu il y a quelques mois, McGonagall, tous les professeurs et elle-même avaient donné tous leurs efforts pour réparer le splendide château magique.

Elle entra dans le château et se retrouva dans le Hall d'Entrée. Quelques brûlures s'y trouvaient encore, à cause des sorts puissants jeté par les Mangemorts.

Elle resta quelque secondes dans le Hall. Elle se remémora tous les magnifiques moments qu'elle avait passé ici, avec Harry et Ron. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter.

Ne pleure pas Hermione. Tout va bien. Calme-toi, se dit-elle.

Elle put enfin retenir ses larmes quand elle entendit le bruit des élèves. Ils devaient être arrivés. Ils devaient être justes derrière elle.

Elle respira et expira lentement.

Puis elle se retourna, et leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

Devant elle se tenait des deuxièmes, des troisièmes, des quatrièmes et des cinquièmes années.

Les sixièmes et les septièmes traînaient toujours.

-Bonsoir, élèves de Poudlard ! Je suis Hermione Granger,

Quelques élèves hoquetèrent de surprises. La célèbre Hermione Granger ! La seule et unique. Merlin !

-Je serai votre préfète-en-chef. Je félicite ceux qui ont été élu préfets d'ailleurs. Tout le monde sait qu'il y a quelques mois, Poudlard a été attaqué par Voldemort...

Quelques élèves hoquetèrent de nouveau en entendant le nom du Mage Noir. Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Elle continua son discours qu'elle avait si bien préparé. Elle leur parla de la réparation de Poudlard, que tout avait été réglé par les soins de la directrice, les professeurs et elle-même. Elle expliqua aux premières années la cérémonie de répartition. Car, oui, McGonagall était directrice à présent, elle ne pouvait plus le faire, alors Hermione prenait le relais. Elle envisageait de devenir Professeur d'Arithmancie plus tard et directrice de la Maison de Gryffondor.

Hermione continua son discours, jusqu'à ce que les sixièmes et septièmes années arrivèrent. Et là, elles leur demandèrent de la suivre.

Elle se dirigea jusque la Grande Salle, et l'ouvrit.

La Grande Salle n'avait pas changé. Les tables des quatre maisons se trouvaient toujours là, dans la même position qu'avant. Les bougies flottaient au tour de la pièce, les fantômes se baladaient, les professeurs et la directrice se trouvaient à leur place habituelle. Le plafond était toujours étoilé. Et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Les élève prirent place, et les premières années restèrent au près du Hall ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Hermione leur demanda de rester regroupés. Elle alla sur la petite balustrade et prit le parchemin dans sa manchette.

Avant de lire, elle remarqua que Ginny était là, elle était en train de lui sourire, et Hermione lui sourit à son tour. Neville, Dean, Seamus étaient là aussi. Elle leur sourit et ils firent de même.

Chez les Serdaigles, Luna lui sourit d'un air rêveur, comme d'habitude.

Puis elle posa ses yeux sur la table des Serpentard, et remarqua qu'ils étaient tous là. Tous les enfants de Mangemorts innocentés: Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Malefoy. Il y en avait encore mais elle n'avait pas le temps de les énumérer.

Blaise lui lança un sourire moqueur, Pansy la regarda sans aucunes expressions, à part peut-être de la curiosité. Théodore lui lançait un regard méfiant, tandis que Malefoy, lui, la regardait en souriant.

Elle se demanda pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle remit vite ses yeux sur le parchemin entre ses mains, et commença à lire.

-ATIL, Jared ! lança-t-elle,

-POUFFSOUFFLE ! dit le choixpeau,

-AXOL, Carie !

-SERDAIGLE !

Et cela continua ainsi, et Malefoy lui souriait toujours, et la regardait toujours d'un même regard perçant.

-DINFOLD, Diana !

Une jeune fille, timide, avança. Elle avait des cheveux châtain, avec des mèches noires.

Le Choixpeau prit beaucoup de temps à la sortir. Près de 13 min... C'était un record...

-SERPENTARD !

La table verte et argent applaudit de plus belle. Hermione ne s'étonna pas. Dinfold était une famille de sang-pur très convoité.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un pressentiment avec la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'elle garde un œil sur elle. Parce qu'avec Serpentard comme maison, ce n'était pas gagné. Surtout que Malefoy commençait à lui fouler les jetons. Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer depuis le début de la cérémonie.

La liste fut finit sur 'Zold Gary' qui fut envoyé à Gryffondor.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et prit place près de Ginny, devant Neville.

-Salut, 'Mione ! Tu vas bien ? Maman demande toujours de tes nouvelles, savais-tu ? Commença Ginny,

-Oui, elle m'a envoyé près de 50 lettres toutes les vacances d'été, plaisantais-je en souriant,

-Comment se sont passé tes vacances ? demanda Seamus.

Et c'est ainsi que le dîner se passa. Seamus et Dean n'arrêtèrent pas de faire des blagues en parlant de leur vacances; Neville, Ginny et Hermione rirent à chaque fois.

De loin, vous diriez qu'Hermione était heureuse. Riant, souriant...

Mais personne n'avait encore vu l'once de tristesse dans ses yeux. Vous ne savez vraiment, vraiment pas ce qu'il s'était passé, pendant ses vacances à elle.

Non, tout le monde avait oublié. Tout le monde l'avait oublié, lui, même Ginny l'avait oublié.

Mais, Hermione était la seule. La seule à se souvenir. De son rire, de son sourire. Elle avait essayé d'en parler, mais les gens la trouvèrent folle. Alors, elle arrêta d'en parler, sous peur d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi personne ne se souvenait de lui. D'eux.

Pourquoi personne ne se souvenait plus d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley ?

**MOUAHAHAHAHA **

**Alors ? Alors ? *cours dans tout les sens* **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? **

**Elle était bien l'idée de Potter et Weasley qui disparaissent des mémoires, non ? Oulalalala, *sourire machiavélique* **

**J'ai encore pleins de choses pour vous les crêpes à la marmelade ! *Se frotte les mains* **

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **


	2. 02

Le dîner finit, Hermione fut convoquée chez McGonagall.

-Entrez, dit la voix sévère de McGonagall.

Hermione entra et prit place. McGonagall ne parla pas, elle semblait attendre quelqu'un d'autre. Hermione se dit que ce devait être l'autre préfet-en-chef, avec qui elle allait partager leur 'appartement', d'après le nouveau règlement. Elle attendit patiemment avec elle.

La nouvelle préfète-en-chef remarqua que son futur coéquipier n'était pas du tout ponctuel. Elle allait prendre la parole quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Hermione ne tourna même pas la tête, elle continua à fixer le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore, qui la regardait d'un air mystérieux, avec ses yeux scintillant comme à son habitude.

-Vous êtes en retard, Mr Malefoy, dit McGonagall à l'intention de ce dernier.

La Gryffondor fut surprise, elle tourna sa tête, et vu Drago Malefoy, assis non loin d'elle. Elle écarquilla des yeux. Malefoy, préfet-en-chef ? Tant qu'on y est, mettez le chat de Rusard en tant que Ministre de La Magie ! Bon, c'était exagéré, mais quand même.

Celui-ci la regarda d'un air moqueur,

-Granger, salua-t-il.

Hermione ne put même pas répondre.

-Bon, comme vous le savez, le règlement a changé. Vous devrez, en tant que préfets-en-chef, partager le même appartement.

Elle leur tendit une pile de parchemins chacun,

-Vous distribuerez les emplois du temps demain matin. 'Corvus', prononcé en latin, est le mot de passe pour entrez dans votre appartement. Il se trouve au sixième étage, gardé par le tableau de Ghalia Illinois.

Hermione sourit, Ghalia Illinois, héroïne de guerre. Ghalia avait, au Moyen-âge, combattu au près des sorciers, contre Gwen Delaroche. C'était un peu comme Voldemort et Harry. Gwen avait tué ses propres parents, sa propre fille, pour atteindre Ghalia. A la fin, Ghalia réussit à la battre. Gwen avait été la Reine de la communauté Magique, elle régnait grâce à la tyrannie. Et comme tous mauvais sorciers, elle fut tuée.

Hermione reprit vite ses esprits.

-A partir de demain, vous ferez des rondes au tour du château dès vingt et une heure. Vous pouvez disposez.

Hermione se leva et vit que McGonagall s'était retourné à ses parchemins, avec beaucoup de concentration. Hermione la respectait. McGonagall était une femme forte. Elle était, en même temps, directrice de Poudlard, Professeur de Métamorphose et membre de l'Ordre.

Elle sortit du bureau, avec Malefoy à ses côtés. Celui-ci ne dit rien.

C'est étrange pensa t-elle, normalement, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour me provoquer.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au sixième étage.

Tout deux trouvèrent le tableau de Ghalia Illinois. Ghalia était une femme brune, quelque peu boudinée, et avait un joli visage. Elle était en position de combat, baguette à la main. Elle se trouvait dans un champ de bataille, dans une forêt, avec des corps par terre, la nuit régnant sur le paysage. Elle tourna la tête vers Malefoy et Hermione.

-Mot de passe, demanda-t-elle,

Hermione allait répondre, peut-être même poser des questions curieuse comme elle était, mais Malefoy l'en empêcha,

-_Corvus_.

Ghalia sourit, et le tableau pivota, laissant place à un magnifique appartement. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Devant elle se tenait un gigantesque salon, avec des murs rouge vif, un canapé et un fauteuil en vert foncé, une cheminée était placée en coin de pièce, à gauche. A droite se trouvait un bar-cuisine. Magnifique, se dit Hermione.

Tout devant, il y avait des escaliers en verre. Malefoy n'avait aucune expression sur son visage, il était neutre, après tout, il a vécu dans le luxe toute sa vie.

Hermione monta les escaliers. En haut, trois portes se trouvaient. Une en rouge, une verte, et une blanche. Hermione se dit que la rouge devait être sa chambre, la verte celle de Malefoy, et la blanche, la salle de bain. Elle pénétra dans sa chambre.

Sa chambre était splendide. Un grand lit rouge et or occupait le milieu de la pièce. Une fenêtre était placée au mur du dessus. Un placard avait pris sa place à droite, et un magnifique bureau, en bois, était placé à gauche, avec une grande étagère remplis de livres, moldus et sorciers. Hermione remercia silencieusement McGonagall.

Après avoir bien vérifié que ses affaires étaient bien rangé, après avoir pris sa douche, après s'être habillé d'une robe de nuit, légère, qui laissait apercevoir sa lingerie, elle descendit en bas, pour mieux découvrir le salon.

Elle fut surprise de voir Malefoy et Zabini, voutrés sur le canapé. Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha d'eux.

Blaise la remarqua,

-Hermione, bonsoir.

Celle-ci fut surprise, depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ?

Il la reluqua, et Hermione fit de tout son possible pour cacher sa lingerie avec ses deux bras. Malefoy ne fit même pas l'effort de tourner la tête, il continuait de fixer la cheminée.

-Blaise, répliqua Hermione, que fait-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Blaise ne répondit pas, continuant de la reluquer. C'est à ce moment là que Malefoy tourna enfin sa tête. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, croyant rêver. Granger, habillé d'une petite tenue, et puis quoi encore ?

-Granger, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner Hermione, Pourquoi es-tu habillé comme Pansy Parkinson lors d'un repas de Noel ?

Hermione resta impassible.

-J'habite ici Malefoy, je m'habille comme je le souhaite et quand je le souhaite.

Le blond souleva un sourcil et allai répliquer, mais Blaise l'en empêcha en prenant la parole,

-Hermione, tu es splendide, commenta-t-il;

Malefoy le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou,

-Désolé pour le dérangement, j'avais besoin de parler à Dray, je peux partir si cela te dérange.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement.

-Tu, tu peux rester. Je vais remonter.

La préfète remonta les escaliers, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle mit un peignoir qui cachait sa lingerie et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle prit un livre au hasard. Un livre Moldu. Elle décida de le lire. Elle le finit aux alentours de minuit.

* * *

N'ayant toujours pas l'envie de dormir, elle descendit dans le bar-cuisine. Hermione se dit qu'ils allaient vivre ensemble pendant un an, peut-être devraient-ils se créer des liens ? Ils resteraient des 'ennemis', mais au moins se parleraient. D'abord elle alla prendre un café; ça allait l'empêcher de dormir, mais elle adorait ça. Elle s'en prépara un et alla s'installer sur le fauteuil. Malefoy, lui, était assis sur le canapé. Le jeune homme lisait un livre, et Hermione qu'ils avaient peut être un point en commun.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Une demi-heure plus tard, Malefoy ferma son livre et le posa sur la table basse.

-Tu voulais ? demanda-t-il à Hermione sans même la regarder.

Hermione arqua un sourcil,

-Tu vas bien Malefoy ?

Silence. Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il se demanda s'il devait répondre à sa question, de un, c'était son ennemie, il n'allait pas lui raconter sa vie, par contre, il n'avait pas trop de personnes à qui parler, seulement Nott, Zabini et Parkinson l'écoutaient, mais même ils ne le comprenait pas vraiment. Mais là, il avait bien besoin de quelqu'un.

-Non, pour tout te dire, j'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de tout et de rien. Mon père est mort, assassiné. Ma mère est en dépression, et je dois partager un appartement avec toi. . Alors non, Je ne vais pas bien.

Pendant une simple seconde, Hermione comprit. Oh oui, elle comprit. Malefoy avait grandit dans des temps sombres, éduqué par un Mangemort contre son gré. Il avait été obligé d'en être un, il avait été obligé de faire rentrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard, si non, Voldemort tuerai toute les personnes qu'il aimait. Drago Malefoy n'était pas 'méchant', mais ce n'était pas non plus un héro.

Mais puis Hermione se donna une claque mentalement. C'était Drago Malefoy, le garçon qui la insulté de Sang-De-Bourbe en deuxième année, celui qu'elle avait giflé en troisième année, et encore...

Elle ne dit rien. Malefoy s'attendait à une réponse comme' Bien fait pour toi, après tout ce que tu as fait, tout le mal que tu as causé'.

Hermione aurait bien voulu lui dire ça, mais non, à la place, elle dit simplement :

-Du café ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva plus tôt de bonne humeur. Elle se leva, prit une serviette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ayant l'intention de se doucher.

Elle y entra et ferma aussitôt les yeux. Malefoy était entrain de se sécher les cheveux, torse nu.

Malefoy dit d'une voix taquine,

-Alors Granger, on espionne ? C'est vrai que je suis irrésistible, mais je ne pensais pas que toi, tu pourrais apprécier.

Hermione jura qu'il était en train de sourire, comme quand il le faisait avant, quand il l'embêtait, elle Ron et Harry.

Rien qu'en pensant à eux, Hermione trembla. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et dit d'une voix sèche,

-Sors.

Malefoy allait objecter, et lui demander ce soudain changement de comportement, mais Hermione l'en empêcha,

-J'ai dit, sors.

Le Serpentard resta la regarder. Il la regarda dans les yeux, comme si il cherchait à tout savoir. Après quelque secondes de silence, il sortit.

Il frappa violemment la porte derrière lui. Et Hermione se retrouva seule. Elle respira et expira lentement. Décidemment, Hermione s'était bel et bien trompé, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malefoy était habillé et prêt à sortir. Au moment où il allait sortir pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle, il fit une grimace et prit la carte des Maraudeurs dans sa poche.

_Je tiendrai ta promesse_, se dit-il.

Il sortit de l'appartement, sans se rendre compte qu'une silhouette vêtu d'une cape noir le regardait par la fenêtre.


	3. 03

Après qu'Hermione soit sortit de la douche, elle alla s'habiller. Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle prit les parchemins des emplois du temps que McGonagall lui avait donné la veille puis alla les distribuer un par un, après l'avoir fait, elle alla prendre place à la table des Gryffondors, au près de Ginny, Dean, Seamus et Neville.

Ils étaient en pleine conversation sur le Quidditch.

-Depuis que Charlie Weasley est partit, l'équipe de Gryffondor n'a pas vraiment gagné de match ! s'exclama Dean,

Hermione sourit, si seulement Harry était là.

-Mione', on ne ta pas vu à la Salle Commune hier soir, où étais-tu ? demanda Seamus,

-Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit, le nouveau règlement veut que les deux préfets-en-chefs partagent un même appartement.

-Cool, votre propre appartement ! Et avec qui tu le partage ? demanda Neville en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille,

-Malefoy, répondit sèchement Hermione.

Neville cracha son jus de citrouille sur le visage de Dean, qui était en train de cracher ses céréales sur Seamus, qui lui crachait son verre de lait sur Neville.

-Malefoy ? dit Seamus d'un ton scandalisé, mais c'est un Serpentard ! Qu'est-ce qu'il la lui prend à McGo ?

Au moment où Ginny allait protester à son tour, McGonagall prit la parole.

-Mr Thomas, Mr Londubat et Mr Finnigan, veuillez vous nettoyez, dit McGonagall,

Quelques élèves se penchèrent pour voir les trois adolescents,

-Bienvenue à Poudlard ! L'année dernière a été un vrai fiasco, les Mangemorts, ancien partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, ont pris le contrôle de l'école. Mais maintenant, je reprends les rennes !

Des applaudissements retentirent,

-Cette année, nous avons un ancien professeur qui revient parmi nous ! Applaudissez pour l'arrivée de Mr Slughorn.

Encore une fois, des applaudissements retentirent, -Il sera le directeur de la maison de Serpentard. Pour le poste de professeur contre les Forces du Mal, veuillez accueillir chaleureusement Charlie Weasley !

Les élèves applaudirent, mis à part quelques Serpentards, notamment Malefoy et sa bande,

-Il sera le directeur adjoint de l'école ainsi que le directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Les essais pour le Quidditch auront lieu dans un mois, vu les travaux que les sorciers du Département des Dégâts De La Magie Noir sont en trains de faire sur le terrain. Mr Rusard vous rappelle que les yoyos, ainsi que...

Hermione n'écoutait plus ce que disait McGonagall. Malefoy et elle n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils semblaient faire un défi. Hermione, têtue comme elle était, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et Malefoy non plus. Blaise essaya plusieurs fois d'appeler Drago, mais celui-ci ne flanchait pas. Ginny faisait de même avec Hermione. Mais Hermione et Malefoy gardait toujours ce contact visuel. Ginny secouait Hermione à présent, et celle-ci n'eu pas le choix, elle rompu le contact visuel avec Malefoy, et il sourit d'un air triomphant.

Hermione se dirigeait vers son cour d'Astronomie, quand un hibou se posa sur son épaule. Elle arqua un sourcil, et elle vue que l'animal avait une lettre entre ses pattes. Elle prit la lettre et l'hibou s'envola.

Elle ouvrit la lettre vermeille,

Chère Hermione Granger,

Je les aie.

Hermione resta paralysée.

Qui était l'auteur de cette lettre ?

Pendant un moment, elle se dit que peut-être cette auteur avait Harry et Ron ? Mais elle chassa tout de suite cette idée, si cette personne les a, pourquoi le lui dire ? Et de toutes façons, si cette même personne avait effacé Harry et Ron des mémoires de la population entière, elle devait être morte, le sort était trop puissant. Ce qui intrigua le plus Hermione, c'était que l'encre était en Or, et qu'on en trouvait plus de nos jours. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Et vous savez ce qu'elle fit après ? Evidemment que vous le savez ! Elle alla à la bibliothèque, tant pis le cours d'Astronomie ! Une Hermione curieuse était bien plus importante.

Blaise était en pleine conversation avec Théodore quand il sut.

-Je dois y allé, dit Blaise, Je dois parler à Dray.

Théodore hocha la tête,

-En parlant de lui, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est... distant depuis quelques jours ? dit Théodore, parlant de Drago,

-Si, et maintenant je sais pourquoi, répondit Blaise.

Théodore arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Blaise le laissa et courut vers le tableau de Ghalia Illinois.

-Mot de passe ? demanda le tableau,

-Aucune idée, juste dîtes au garçon à l'intérieur que Blaise veut le voir,

Ghalia hocha la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, le portrait s'ouvrit sur un Drago ennuyé.

-Oui ? Si c'est pour le truc de Daphnée Greengrass qui a fait un striptease devant le bureau de Flitwick en disant que c'était toi qui lui avait demandé, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça... Attends, quoi ?!

-Ah je sais, c'est parce que Pansy est allé dire à Weasley fille que tu étais gay ? Je suis désolé, mais c'était la vérité, fallait bien que la petite le sache, t'aurai du voir sa tête...

Merlin, mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis pas Gay ! Idiot !

-Bien-sûr, c'est bien de rêver tu sais ? Bref, entre.

Drago se décala et laissa entrer son camarade. Blaise prit place sur le canapé,

-Une Bière au Beurre ? demanda Drago, où est-ce que toi aussi tu es fanatique du café comme Granger ? Il y a du Nesprequo ou Nesfralo, les moldus choisissent des noms bizarres pour le café.

-... Une Bière au Beurre suffira, merci, dit Blaise.

Drago en prit deux et s'installa au près de lui.

-Alors, que me vaut cette malencontreuse intrusion dans mon domaine royale et respectueux, a dit Drago en mettant ses deux pieds sur la table,

-Tu partage cette appartement avec Granger, le rappela Blaise avec un sourire narquois, d'ailleurs, où est ta charmante femme ?

Drago le regarda, et je vous jure, si les yeux pouvaient tuer, Blaise serait en ce moment même en train de brûler en Enfer.

Blaise l'ignora, et lui dit :

-J'était dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards en train de parler avec Théodore quand, quand ça m'est venue... Blaise fut coupé par Drago,

-Quoi ? Tes règles ?

Blaise le regarda sérieusement, et lui dit tout. Il lui dit ce qu'il venait de savoir : la vérité.

Le visage de Drago s'assombrit.

C'est à ce moment là que Granger apparut.

Elle entra dans l'appartement, sans même lever les yeux, avec une pile de livres dans la main et elle dit :

-Malefoy, je voudrais qu'on établisse des règles à présent, si tu veux qu'on vive en harmonie, sans problèmes, dans cet appartement.

Elle leva la tête et vue que Zabini était présent.

-Oh, on en reparlera plus tard, dit-elle,Blaise sourit,

-Oh non, ne te dérange pas, ça ne me pose aucuns problèmes, tu peux dire tes règles devant moi, dit-il d'un air amusé,

Hermione le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis posa sa pile de livres sur la table basse, et regarda Malefoy, qui était en train de marmonner dans sa barbe, et lui dit:

-Bien,

**Règle Numéro une:** Si tu veux ramener tes conquêtes ici, très bien. Elles ne devront pas utiliser la salle de bain, ni la cuisine, et hors de question que ces filles touchent à mon café. Le lendemain matin, si je les voit quelque part qui n'est pas ta chambre, je leur donne 10 secondes pour déguerpir, ou elles le regretteront.

**Règle Numéro deux: **Avant d'inviter qui que ce soit à part Blaise, vu que vous vous voyez souvent, ou Ginny, que j'inviterai également, on devra se consulter.

**Règle Numéro trois: **La salle de bain sera à ta disposition de : 5h30 à 7h00, et de 19h à 20h30, mais, si elle est vide, tu pourras y entré pour faire des besoins, uniquement.

Blaise rit à la troisième règle mais arrêta dès qu'il vu le regard terrifiant d'Hermione,

-**Règle Numéro quatre: **Fêtes interdites ! Sauf si les deux d'entre nous sommes d'accord, ce que je doute fortement.Règle Numéro cinq: Mon café, reste mon café. Tu en veux ? Tu me demande, si tu en prends sans me demander la permission, je ne regretterai pas de t'arracher les cheveux,

Drago eu une expression horrifié, si un jour il devenait crâne chauve... disons que ça ne doit pas arriver.

-Enfin, dernière règle,

**Règle Numéro six: **Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, détruire ne serait-ce qu'une poussière d'espoir, car, mon cher Malefoy, _l'Espoir fait vivre._

Drago fronça les sourcils, et la regarda dans les yeux. Gris Acier rencontra Marron Chocolat pour la deuxième fois dans la journée.

Et il se demanda :

_Savait-elle ? Savait-elle qu'on le savait également ? Savait-elle que comme elle, je me souvenais ?_


	4. 04

Le week-end était arrivé le lendemain de la rentrée. Hermione restait dans sa chambre, faisant des recherches sur la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Pour l'instant, rien du tout. Même pas un petit texte sur l'encre en Or. Elle était désespérée, elle ne savait que faire. Elle s'apprêtait à fermer son livre et aller rendre tout les autres à la bibliothèque pour en prendre encore davantage, quand elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle avait entendue dire que Blaise était à l'infirmerie, et elle n'avait pas invitée Ginny.

Elle devint rouge de colère à la pensée de Malefoy invitant quelqu'un sans la consulter, ne pouvait-il pas, pour une fois, respecter les règles ?! Hermione descendit les escaliers à la vitesse de The Flash*. Malefoy vu un Flash d'une crinière brune descendre les escaliers.

Avant même qu'il ne dise un mot à son invitée, la Gryffondor enragée se retrouva entre lui et le nouvel arrivé.

-Malefoy, je rêve ! Règle numéro deux : Ne pas invité qui que ce soit sans me consulter ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Je dois te le dire en Elfique peut-être ? Non mais je rêve !

-Justement Granger, j'ai pris des cours particulier ses vacances pour apprendre la langue Elfique, donc ça ne me...

-Malefoy ! , s'indigna Hermione,

Elle se retourna et vit que Pansy Parkinson se tenait derrière elle,

-Je rêve ! Non mais je rêve ! En plus tu l'invite elle ? C'est comme si j'invitais Ron à faire un barbecue en bikini au bord de la plage avec toi !

Après avoir finit sa phrase, elle le regretta aussitôt.

-Ron ? Questionna Pansy, qui est-ce ?

-M-mon cousin moldu ... balbutia la brune.

Hermione s'attendait à une question comme: 'C'est qui ce Ron, encore ton imagination Granger ?' de la part de Malefoy, mais à son plus grand étonnement, il lui dit :

-Qu'est-ce un barbecue ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil,

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un barbecue ? demanda-t-elle,

-Non.

Hermione soupira, et reporta son attention sur Pansy,

-Écoutes-moi, toi. Si tu es venue ici pour me traiter de Sang-De-Bourbe ou je ne sais quoi...

Elle fut coupée par Pansy :

-Je ne suis pas venue te critiquer Granger, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. D'ailleurs je peux t'appeler Hermimi ? C'est bien mieux je trouve.

Hermione ouvra grand les yeux, prête à répliquer, mais Malefoy lui lança un regard qui disait que ça ne changerai rien. La Gryffondor soupira, et dit à Pansy :

-Bon, je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais je te jure, Malefoy, que ma paire de ciseaux est prête à découper tes cheveux,

Drago la regarda perplexe,

-Une paire de ciseaux ? dit-il, ça ne serait pas une entreprise qui fabriquaient du chocolat qui aurait mal tourné ? Comment peux-tu me couper les cheveux avec du chocolat ?

Hermione était prête à lui donner la baffe de sa vie après celle qu'elle lui ai donnée en troisième année.

-Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, et que personne ne touche à mon café ! Cria Hermione,

Drago sourit,

-Pas de problèmes.

Hermione quitta l'appartement et se dirigea en trombe vers la bibliothèque. La blonde la regarda sortir avec un sourcil levé et puis s'assit sur un le canapé.

-Ah, Drago... Que fais-tu de beau ?

Drago regardait la fenêtre d'un air maussade,

-Rien de spécial, un café ? demanda-t-il,

Pansy arqua un sourcil,

-Hermimi n'a-t-elle pas précisée qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on touche à son café ?

Drago haussa les épaules, indifférent.

-Alors, toi et Blaise ? entama t-il,

De la haine envahit le beau visage de la Serpentard.

-Je ne lui parle plus.

* * *

Hermione avait enfin trouvée quelque chose ! D'après le livre 'Encre de tout genres', l'Encre en Or était utilisé bien avant par les Rois et Reines capricieux qui avaient beaucoup de moyens. Le problème, c'est que plus personne n'utilisait cette sorte d'Encre. Elle n'existait -être était-ce un sort qui changeait la couleur ? Non, Hermione en était sûr.

Des cris jaillirent des couloirs, Hermione courut vers la source du bruit.

Plusieurs élèves étaient rassemblés autour d'un mur. Cela rappela à Hermione leur deuxième année avec Ron et Harry. Ron et Harry. Ron.

Elle arrêta tout de suite de penser à eux et essaya de se frayer un chemin parmis la foule. Les élèves avaient une expression de terreur peinte sur leur visage.

Que se passait-t-il ?

Après plus de cinq minutes à chercher une place où on pourrait voir ce qui se passait, Hermione en trouva une, tout devant. Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir trouver cette place.

**Quelques minutes plus tôt.**

-Drago...

-Pansy, je dois le faire.

-Mais... C'est dangereux... Et si quelqu'un te voyait ? Je ne dis pas que tu es fou, mais cette idée et cette obsession que tu as... Elle te rend vraiment dingue, dit la jeune fille avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

-Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ? dit-il d'un calme Olympien, presque effrayant.

-Dray... Ils n'existent pas...

-Pansy, stop. Je croyais que tu comprendrais, fit-il.

-...

Le blond lui lança un dernier regard et pris la direction qu'il devait prendre pour mettre en place son plan.

**Maintenant.**

Hermione était choquée, sur le mur était marquée avec de l'encre en Or :

Cela ne fait que commencer. Je les aie, et ceci n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il vous arrivera à tous. Je les aie, et personne ne peut me les reprendre.

Un parcours de frissons parcourut la brune quand elle relut la phrase. Accompagnée de ce message, était accroché un uniforme de Poufsouffle, celui de Susan Bones. La jeune Poufsouffle avait disparue depuis quelques heures, et on venait de savoir pourquoi.

La tête d'Hermione faisait mal. C'était seulement son deuxième jour à Poudlard, que les problèmes l'attiraient comme un aimant. Même avec... ses amis 'imaginaires', elle n'avait jamais eu de si graves problèmes en si peu de temps.

La jeune femme décida d'aller prendre de l'air, c'était la moindre des choses. Elle sortit du château avec hâte et vint à la rencontre de Luna Lovegood.

-Luna, dit-elle joyeusement,

-Hermione ! répondit la blonde du même ton.

Les deux jeunes filles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis un bon bout de temps. Elles marchèrent dans le parc, parlant de tout et de rien. Hermione était contente de la revoir, c'était une amie unique en son genre.

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait ces vacances-ci ? Questionna la Serdaigle, j'aurais juré que tu les avaient passés avec deux garçons...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Qui te l'a-t-il dit ?

-Personne, ça m'ait juste venue. Bon je dois y aller, j'ai Botanique. À plus tard !

-À plus tard... chuchota la Gryffondor.

Plusieurs personnes commençaient à se rappeler de ses deux amis effacés des mémoires... Hermione n'arrivait même pas à décrire cette soudaine joie qui l'empara. Elle allait les avoir de retour, et bientôt !

Elle s'assit sur le gazon, et Malefoy vint à sa rencontre.

-Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant une place vide à côté,

Hermione hocha la tête.

Les deux rivaux restèrent ainsi, silencieux, contemplant le lac et sa forêt.

Drago pensait à beaucoup de choses... Comme au refus que lui avait montré Pansy à l'idée de l'aider dans ses plans... Pourquoi personne ne le croyait ? Qu'avait-t-il fait ?

Quand à elle, Hermione avait décidée de se donner quelques minutes de paix. Elle savait que cette année allait être longue, et douloureuse, pleines de surprises. Elle savait que plus jamais elle n'aurait un moment de répit avec elle-même. Donc elle profita de cet instant 'magique'.

Malheureusement pour elle, Merlin semblait la détester aujourd'hui, car Drago lui dit :

-Granger... As-tu pensée... As-tu pensée à tout recommencer ? A choisir une autre vie, sans guerre et sans mépris... sans souffrances, sans douleurs...

La préfète-en-chef sembla pensive pendant un long moment. Elle s'imaginait, en paix avec elle-même et le monde entier. Elle s'imaginait un monde, où la souffrance et la douleur seraient absents.

Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais dans ce monde, Ron et Harry n'étaient pas présents. Car si elle ne les avait pas rencontrés, certes Voldemort vivrait toujours, mais jamais elle aurait autant souffert, jamais elle ne se serait attachée à eux, pour ensuite les perdre. Jamais elle n'aurait perdue des amies, proches ou non. Jamais elle n'aurait lancé ce sort à ses parents qui les empêchaient de l'oublier...

Ses parents reprenaient lentement leurs mémoires, pour l'instant ils se souvenaient vaguement d'un bébé qu'ils avaient eu. Pas de nom, pas de visage, rien.

-Oui, et toi ?

Plusieurs choses s'étaient passées dans la vie de Drago ces derniers mois. Son père avait été assassiné, oui c'était un Mangemort, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Sa mère était en deuil. Son monde s'était écroulé pendant la guerre. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne voulait pas être né en pleine guerre. Il était né au mauvais moment et au mauvaise endroit, et il a été éduqué par l'influence du Mal.

Ce n'était pas son choix. S'il pouvait tout recommencer, il le ferait volontiers.

Il tourna sa tête vers Hermione, celle-ci regardait le Lac d'un air perdu.

Ils n'avaient pas remarqués, qu'un sort venait dans leur direction, un jet de couleur verte: l'_Avada Kedavra_.

***The Flash est un personnage de BD (DC comics) qui possède un pouvoir surprenant; il est l'homme le plus rapide au monde. The Flash a été adapté à la télé. Je vous invite a regardé l'épisode pilote sur internet qui est sortit sur les écrans américains en mois d'octobre 2014.**


	5. 05

-Merlin, Hermione! Tout va bien? lui demanda Ginny, inquiète.

Hermione était encore troublée. Après quelques secondes de silence au tour de la brune, elle pris la parole:

-Eum... Oui, oui, j-je vais bien.

Certains soupirèrent de contentement, soulagés que leur héroine n'avait pas été touché. Ginny resta au près d'Hermione pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que tout le monde parte. À peine que les élèves étaient partis, que la directrice McGonagall vint à leur rencontre pour quelques explications.

* * *

Drago, lui, était déjà partit depuis que la Weasley et les autres élèves s'étaient dirigés vers eux. Il retrouva Blaise devant le portrait de Ghalia Illinois.

-Bon sang Drago! Tu étais passé où? questionna le jeune Zabini.

Drago ne répondit pas et prononça le mot de passe. Le portrait s'ouvrit et les deux camarades entrèrent dans l'appartement. Blaise prit place dans sa place 'habituel', vu qu'il venait frèquemment. Le blond s'assied sur un des canapés.

-J'étais avec Granger.

Blaise le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Granger?

Drago resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Nous avons parler.

-Sur quels sujets? questionna son ami.

-On s'en fout de cela,

Non, Drago ne s'en foutait pas du tout.

-Quelque chose d'important s'est passé. Quelqu'un a lancé un Avada Kedavra sur Granger.

Blaise arqua un sourcil.

-Qui voudrait lui lancé un _Avada Kedavra_? Tu crois que c'est...

Le hochement de tête que fit Drago répondit à la question de Blaise. Les yeux de Blaise s'assombrirent et un voile de peur apparut dans ses prunelles brunes. Drago jouait avec ses doigts, on pouvait sentir qu'il était nerveux.

-Écoute, je crois qu'il serait temps que tu...

La phrase de Blaise fut coupée par l'entrée d'Hermione dans l'appartement.

La jeune brune ne parla pas, elle ne portait aucunes expressions sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête vers les deux Serpentards et leur adressa un maigre sourire qu'on pouvait à peine aperçevoir. Drago en fut touché, et se demanda pourquoi lui adressait-il un sourire? La Gryffondor se dirigea vers la cuisine et on pouvait entendre le bruit de la machine à café magique qui marchait.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione se dirigeait jusqu'au salon, sa tasse à la main, et toujours sans expressions peintent sur son visage. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, but quelques gorgées et regarda par la vitre.

Blaise lança un regard interrogateur à Drago; celui-ci ne lui répondit pas.

-Bon, il serait temps que je parte. A bientôt, dit Blaise en se levant.

Drago lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'aurevoir, mais Hermione ne bougea pas d'un poil.

À peine Blaise fut sortit de l'appartement, qu'Hermione prit la parole:

-Drago,

Celui-ci arqua un sourcil, depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom?

-J'ai une question à te poser, je peux?

Le visage de Drago se durcit, mais il ne dit rien.

-Je vais prendre ça comme un oui, pointa la préfète-en-chef. La dernière fois, tu m'avais dit... Tu m'avais dit que ton père avait été assassiné.

Drago ne broncha pas.

-Comment?

Un long silence prit place.

-Comment? répéta-t-elle.

-Assassiné.

-Je le sais ça, mais de quel manière?

Drago ferma les yeux, c'était trop dangeureux de dévoiler cette information; Granger était bien trop intelligente, mais elle n'était pas sotte, elle pouvait deviner si Drago mentait, alors il dit la vérité.

-Avec un ancien sort inconnu qui date de l'âge de Merlin.

-Quel effets avaient-ils provoqués? Demanda-t-elle sans gêne.

Drago prit une légère inspiration.

-Il a été brûlé après qu'on lui ait arraché son cœur.

C'est tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.

-Je ne vais pas te dire 'désolée' comme la plus part des personnes le font. Je vais tout simplement te dire que je suis triste pour ta perte. A bientôt Malefoy.

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever, quand Drago la prit par la main.

-Hermione. Je doit te dire quelque chose.

_'Il en avait marre de se cacher, de garder ses secrets. Il voulait tout lui dire, mais il ne pouvait pas.'_

-Fais attention à toi, dit-il simplement.

Son visage redevient aussiôt froid, comme d'habitude. Hermione le regarda, perpexle.

-Je serai rester prudente, répondit-elle.

Ces dernières paroles dites, elle sortit de l'appartement, laissant son café sur la table basse.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, le bruit régnait. Les élèves parlaient, les professeurs s'inquiétaient. MgGonagall allait faire un discours. Elle se leva et tout le monde se tû.

-Bonjour chers élèves. Comme vous avez du l'entendre, Hermione Granger a failli se faire tuer il y a de cela quelques heures. Nous ne savons pas encore qui a jeté le sort Impardonable, mais son identité sera découverte assez tôt. Ne vous inquiètez pas, les cours ne seront pas supprimés, Lundi vous aurez bel et bien cours. Ne vous affolez pas, des sorciers du Bureau de la Défense Magique sont venus tout à l'heure et ont renforcer nos barrières magiques, pour qu'aucun intrus n'entre et qu'aucun sort Impardonnable puisse être jeté dans le parc ou dans l'enceinte du château. Quand à l'incident de Susan Bones, mes collègues et moi sommes en pleine recherche pour connaître l'auteur de cette supercherie. Ne vous inquiétez pas non plus, plus aucun mal ne sera fait aux élèves à partir d'aujourd'hui. Les élèves de sixième et septièmes années uniquement seront autorisés à sortir à Pré-Au-Lard la semaine prochaine suite à cet incident. Sur ce, bonne appétit!

Des cris d'indignations se firent entendre.

-Ouf! On a de la chance! dit Ginny à l'intention d'Hermione.

Celle-ci hocha la tête vaguement.

-Tu vas bien 'Mione? demanda Dean, inquiet.

-Oui oui, répondit-elle avec assurance, bien que ce soit faux.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, comme si de rien n'était, quand Pansy vint à la table des Gryffondors, là où Hermione se trouvait. Ginny remarqua sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? On ne veux pas de Serpents près de nous quand nous mangeons, ça nous donne la nausée, dit la rousse.

-Oh, chérie, je ne suis pas venue pour vous couper l'appétit, bien que vos manières le font déjà. Je suis ici pour dire a ma chère amie Hermimi que Drago et moi organisons une fête Samedi soir, et qu'elle y est conviée.

Hermine releva la tête de son plat et hocha négativement la tête vers Pansy,

-Samedi je ne pourrais pas j'-

-Je ne te demande pas de venir, je t'oblige à venir. Il serait temps que tu te trouve un beau jeune homme. Manifestement il ne se trouve pas chez lez lions, vu que tu n'es pas sortit avec quiconque. Ton âme-sœur doit se trouver chez les Serpents ma belle. Enfin bref, je dois malheureusement te laisser, Drago et Blaise m'attendent pour notre devoir de Potions. A bientôt Hermimi.

Elle quitta la table laissant Hermione quelque peu horrifiée et plongée dans ses pensées.

_Quelle journée._


End file.
